C'était la tribut féminin du district 9
by La-Renarde
Summary: Un court OS basé sur la trilogie de Suzanne Collins "Hunger Games" portant sur la mort de la tribut du district 9 lors des 74th Hunger Games. " Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue puis je dis adieu à la vie."


Demain c'est le grand jour. Demain j'entrerais dans l'arène. Je ne suis pas heureuse d'y aller. J'ai peur. Tellement peu. Pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Tommy, l'autre tribut, il est tellement jeune ... Il a eu ses 13 ans la veille du tirage au sort du jour de la Moisson. Il me fait penser à mon petit frère. Mon petit frère ... Je sens mes yeux me piquer en repensant-à lui et à toute ma famille. C'est pour ça que je dois le protéger et je crois que si nous sommes les deux derniers en vie je le laisserai gagner et lui ordonnerai de mettre fin à mes jours et si besoin je m'en chargerai moi-même . A présent je sais qu'il faut dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas ... C'est bien trop angoissant. Je décide donc de sortir de la pièce qui me sert de chambre pour me diriger vers celle de Tommy, mais quand j'ouvre la porte je sursaute, car je le trouve juste en face de moi .

**« -Tommy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

_- J'ai un peu peur tu sais ... »_

Il me fait encore plus mal au cœur, je me fais souffrance pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Je tente de sourire et pose ma main sur son épaule .

**« - Je sais, nous avons tous peur .**

_- Je suis sûre que les tributs un, deux et trois n'ont pas peur eux ._

**- Tu te trompes. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas tu sais et puis nous sommes aussi fort que des tributs de carrière ! »**

Dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Ma voix bien que légèrement tremblante déborde d'assurance. Tommy à l'aire de se sentir un peu mieux. Je me dois de toute façon le rassurer quitte à mentir ... Je doute fortement que les autres tributs du district un, deux et trois aient peur . Je suis certaine même qu'il se réjouisses d'avance à l'idée de commencer les jeux demain . Je songe aussi à ces tributs du district 12. Ils m'impressionnent énormément d'après ce que j'ai compris la fille s'est porté volontaire pour sauver sa petite sœur qui n'aurait certainement pas fait long feu, un véritable acte de courage. En tout cas si jamais je ne venais pas à survivre ainsi que Tommy j'espère que ça sera elle qui remportera ces jeux .

_« - Anna ... »_

La voix de Tommy me tire de mes rêveries, d'après l'expression de son visage, il est de nouveau inquiet. Cette fois-ci je m'abaisse pour lui faire face .

**« - Oui ?**

_-Tu sais à propos de ce que tu as dit ... qu'on est aussi fort que des tributs de carrière ... Moi je ne suis pas vraiment entraîné je ne pensais pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je m'entraîne ... Je sais à peine me servir d'une épée ..._

**- Qu'importe ! Tu sais déjà un peu c'est ça qui compte. Tu crois que moi je me suis entraînée plus que toi ? Je t'en fais la promesse ça iras, mais maintenant il faut dormir et puis sache que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?**

_- D'accord ... Moi aussi je veillerai sur toi. »_

Il m'offre un grand sourire que je lui rends avant de déposer doucement un baiser sur son front**,** je le regarde retourner dans ses appartements, je reste ainsi durant au moins 15 minutes **puis je** me **décide à aller** le voir **.** Il dort paisiblement dans son lit. Un sourire vint de nouveau se poser sur mes lippes **,** alors que je pars en direction de ma chambre, j'entends une voix bien connue derrière moi **,** celle de Park **,** mon mentor .

_« -Anna tout va bien ? » _

me demande t'**il d'**une voix douce. Malheureusement c'est trop **,** j'éclate en sanglot **,** il vient aussitôt vers moi et **me tend** un mouchoir l'aire compatissant. **Je le prends** et essuie mes larmes en murmurant **un vague** merci .

_« -_**_Ça_**_ va aller. Ne pleure plus Anna. Je sais que c'est terrible mais j'ai confiance en toi. N'oublie pas que tu es une battante_**_!_**

**- Une battante qui ne sait pas se battre oui !**

_- Ne dis pas ça ..._

**- C'est la vérité. »**

Il secoue la tête avant de tapoter mon épaule**.**

_« - Crois moi pour survivre il faut surtout y croire . Ne perd jamais espoir . Un jour viendra ou tous changera . » _

Me dit'il avant de s'éloigner . Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre pour me glisser dans mon lit puis je me répète ses derniers mots dans ma tête en tentant d'y déceler le sens mais avant même que je puisse trouver une réponse je m'endors .

[...] Ça y'est . Le jour J est arrivée . Dans quelques minutes je serais dans l'arène , dans quelques minutes les jeux aurons débutés . En attendant je me retrouve dans cette pièce ou les pacificateurs m'ont emmenés . Je ne suis pas seul , Marco mon styliste est là avec moi , il m'a préparé exprès pour les jeux . Je me retrouve avec une queue de cheval basse et ces vêtements de couloir bordeaux et kakis . Je ne les aimes pas . J'ai l'impression d'être un animal qu'on emmène à l'abattoir . Si moi je suis silencieuse en revanche Marco lui n'arrête pas de parler ! Il se montre très enthousiasme et joyeux . Il fait aussi tous pour me motiver . Mais il se tais finalement à l'annonce des « 10 secondes » restante avant mon envoie dans le jeux .

_« -Je crois en toi ! Tu vas nous gagner ces jeux cette année !_

**- Quoi qu'il se passe je ne reviendrai pas ici .**

Marco à cette fois ci une expression sonné , mais avant même qu'il comprenne que quoi qu'il se passe je me sacrifierai pour Tommy , les dix secondes s'écoule et je dois partir dans cette énorme tube qui va me mener dans l'arène .

Quelques secondes plus tard je sent l'air frais sur mon visage , mon regard se tourne vers les autres tributs , ils ont tous l'aire motivés et féroce , surtout les tributs de carrière , je cherche du regard Tommy , il est juste en face , je lui fais signe que tous va bien se passer. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai peur, je tremble , je sais bien que tous n'iras pas mais je garde espoir.

J'ai a peine le temps de me calmer que le signal du commencement des jeux retentit. Et là commence le cauchemar .

Je vois des tributs mourir ! Le colosse du district deux enfonce son épée dans la gorge de la tribut dix pendant ce temps la blonde du district un ôte la vie à un autre tribut dont je n'arrive pas à reconnaître l'identité. Je sais qu'il faut que je fuis. Mais je dois d'abord trouver Tommy pour l'emporter avec moi. Je le cherche des yeux paniquée, j'ai si peur ... Mais mes craintes sont fondés , je le vois pas loin de la corne d'abondance, il tente de prendre des provisions . Je ne peux pas le laisser là .C'est impossible. Je m'élance alors en courant à toute vitesse vers lui mais avant que je ne l'ai atteint , la fille du district deux surgit et le transperce le dos avec un couteau avant de finir de l'achevé en l'égorgeant encore vif.

Le temps s'arrête. Je hurle. Je cours pour le rejoindre mais jambes ne m'obéient plus et lorsque j'arrive près de son corps, je m'écroule, je pleure. Il est encore vivant , il souffre en silence . Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il est couvert de sang. Il va très bientôt mourir. Je m'excuse auprès de lui pour ne pas l'avoir protégé mais c'est trop tard . La vie l'a quitté et il n'est désormais plus là . Je tente de bouger mais impossible. Tout'a coup j'entends quelqu'un arriver vers moi, je me retourne vers cette personne, mon visage est encore humide de larmes , cela semble amusé cette personne : le carrière du un. Je tente de reculer mais trop tard. Sa lame est déjà enfoncé dans ma poitrine. Je l'a sent entrer et sortir un bon nombre de fois puis il s'en va et là je regarde une dernière fois le ciel tandis qu'une dernière larme coule sur ma joue puis je dis adieu à la vie.

_Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive. _

**C'était la tribut du district 9 , elle s'appelait Anna elle avait 16 ans et elle a péri dans les 74th Hunger Games.**


End file.
